ODST Forgotten
by Nekorian boy
Summary: This is an O'c story so if you are a flamer dont read this story and flame me, because I get enough flaming from my last story, and I actually worked pretty hard on this story. This is about a ODST that was stationed in Noew Mombasa and is fighting for his life survival, and beliv it or not, love... Lemon in later chapters
1. Prelogue

ODST Forgotten

"We need to get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I ran through the streets, being pursued by two hunters, my last two surviving squad mates running beside me. As I ran I struggled to remember who I was, why I was here, when it all finally hit me. _My name is Sebastian Gregg, I am a petty officer in the ODST program, I am here to investigate civilian disappearances in New Mombasa, or I was until shit hit the goddamn fan…_

I was snapped back to reality when a grey green arm shot out and grabbed me by my arm and haled me into an alley, I felt my blood drain from my face as the first thing to come to my head was the flood, but I finally relaxed as I saw the golden faceplate of standard issue Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor, I instantly saluted and the Spartan nodded

"We have to help your squad." A surprisingly female voice stated over the comms, infuriating me when I finally realized that this Spartan, like most the others was talking to me like I was a single minded grunt.

I growled "NO SHIT!" I shouted and pulled out a plasma grenade and ran back out behind the hunters that had eventually passed during the time I was occupied with this smug ass Spartan

"No!" She cried out as I charged forwards, priming and hurling the sticky, named accordingly by one of my CO's observance that they stuck to enemies and vehicles. I smiled darkly, watching it brighten on the exposed back of the hunter, reveling in the sound of the high pitched whine before it exploded, blowing a hole straight through the walking tank before I turned to the latter of the pair, drawing my silenced M7 submachine gun and opening fire, the bullets entering the hunter and pinging off the metal plates and ricocheting inside it, killing more and more of the little worms that made up the behemoths body mass. It finally fell dead, the thud from it falling dead and useless to the ground reverberating through my boots.

The Spartan ran up quickly, "That's the first time I've seen an ODST take down a hunter singlehandedly." She said a tone of gratification in her voice.

I whirled around and found my face inches from her face plate, I hesitate, then my expression hardened "With no help to you, I could have saved half the ammo I spent on this damn thing if you would have helped!" I shouted stamping my boot in the back of the Hunter, my foot going through the hole I created with the plasma grenade on the word 'damn'.

I practically shit myself as I found myself being propelled into a wall, the Spartans glove gripping the front plate of my powered ODST battle armor. "Listen _Trooper._ I don't have the time or patience to deal with your shit." She growled, her faceplate inches from mine.

Even though I was scared out of my wits, I smiled slightly "Then why are you? Why aren't you helping us fight the covenant, the flood? Why aren't you leading the UNSC ground forces as we speak?" I said, the tone in my voice mocking her.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled, leaning forwards, the tip of her visor tapping my faceplate.

My faceplate cleared, revealing my shaggy blonde hair and green eyes "Well I aint no normal trooper babe." I said, smiling brightly as she dropped me in surprise. "I Knew I could get ya to drop me. I said as I re-polarized my faceplate and stood, grabbing my machinegun and walking to my squad. "Troops form up! We're moving out." I shouted as I jogged up.

"Sir! What about the Spartan sir?"

"Spartans can fend for themselves." The armored woman said as she looked at her battle rifle.

"Question answered Hernandez." I said and started to jog off, activating my suits VISR, looking for enemies, even though my thoughts were on other matters, namely that Spartan.

_**Ok I know this probably sucks but this is my fisrt ODST fan fic, this is gonna be a lemon story so R&R people and enjoy.**_


	2. Trust, sadness and humor

**ODST forgotten: Trust, sadness, and humor.**

_I do not own halo 3: ODST or any of its affiliates, I just write the stories that give people my own ideas. Have fun, drink responsibly, and buckle your seatbelt: YOLO. Lol…_

Previously:

"Sir! What about the Spartan sir?"

"Spartans can fend for themselves." The armored woman said as she looked at her battle rifle.

"Question answered Hernandez." I said and started to jog off, activating my suits VISR, looking for enemies, even though my thoughts were on other matters, namely that Spartan…

**Back to the mind of Petty Officer Gregg.**

I was grumbling as I fought my way through thick rivers of water lining and filling streets, it had started to rain pretty hard, extremely fast, not exactly the best conditions for a combat scenario, even worse, my squad sniper Hernandez was brought down by a fucking suicidal grunt, the damn thing had armed both its plasma grenades and ran at him from behind after he killed the brute commanding over it. So it was me, my squad gunner Sturdavent, and that damn Spartan that decided to stick with us for 'our protection.' Bullshit.

"Bro, where the fuck are we going?" Sturdavent asked, strangely he was the first to complain about moving to a new position, maybe because he would want to eat all the food in one place before we left, or he wanted to watch some civilian T.V. Or some crap like that, he was the most muscular of was used to be the squad; he had the highest chance of fighting off a brute by hand, and living without paralyses. He was handpicked by me from the UNSC academy, partly because of his combat ingenuity, and part because he was a good friend of mine from childhood.

"Edge of the city where UNSC refugee camps are waiting to pick up any civilians or stranded squads in New Mombasa, they're going to nuke the area." I said solemnly, my eyes dark behind my reflective visor.

"What! The High command can't do that!" The Spartan cried as she looked up at the massive UNSC battle cruiser in combat with Covvie ships "You have no Idea how any live civilians I have seen while I was here." She said softly

I turned to her as my faceplate cleared "Listen miss *Ahem…*"I said, waiting for her name

"Naomi." She said

"Naomi, we can't save everyone here, I'm sure half the people you saw that were alive are probably dead by now, and the other half are on their way back to the ship, we have to go, there's nothing we can do for them." I said, looking at her faceplate, my face, as far as I could tell, showing absolute regret

She looked down "I just thought, I thought I could save them, that they'd be okay, as I got them to believe, when they saw me, they were happy and had more of a will to survive, they had a hero to look up to, and I led them to death." She said as she depolarized her faceplate, I was shocked to find her visor dotted with tears.

"Listen, if we felt like failures all the time, how could we ever succeed at anything we try, how we could be fighting the covenant off, HOW COULD WE LIVE THOUGHT THIS BULLSHIT!" I shouted; mad at my own weaknesses than hers.

"Yeah your right, we cannot feel sorry for ourselves, mourn the dead and move on." She said, nodding as she repolarized her visor, I did the same.

"OH CRAP!" Sturdavent shouted as he ran back out, a grunt clinging to his helmet, screaming like a kamikaze, a burrito clutched in its hand, a Twinkie in the other.

"GET SOME MUTHAFUKA!" I shouted as I ripped it off Sturdavent's head and threw it to the ground, kicking it like a football, watching it go between two radio antenna, I raised my hands in a 'ITS GOOOOOODD!' symbol, laughing my ass off.

Tristan, (Sturdavents name) glared at me, "Thanks for not turning my peril into a game, he was going to stab me with a Twinkie them butt rape me with a burrito..." He muttered as he walked back inside to look for more food.

I heard giggling behind my back, I turned in surprise to see Naomi standing still silent, right as I had turned, the giggling had stopped, and I frowned and looked around before pulling my helmet off. "God, haven't had fresh air in forever..." I muttered as I popped my neck, taking in the smells of the city. I heard the hiss of air escaping a closed container behind me, I turned and my jaw dropped….

**LOL cliffy!**


	3. A lovers embrace and shitty pants

**Jaw drops, giggles, tender kisses, a lovers embrace and shitty pants**

Previously: I heard the hiss of air escaping a closed container behind me, I turned and my jaw dropped….

Return to Mombasa and a stunned ODST.

Standing behind me was Naomi, without her helmet, but that wasn't the most surprising thing about this situation, as I started at her face, the only thoughts in my mind was of how beautiful she was, how her lips would feel on mine, what'd it feel like to have my body pressed against hers in a lovers embrace.

She was blushing slightly "See something you like trooper?" She asked and smiled, her blush darkening, she must of seen my expression of surprise and instant attraction, I blushed darkly and looked down, my bangs hiding my eyes, but this only made my situation worse, she started to walk forwards, "I'm tired of troopers staring at me in awe, it's ridiculous, they act like I'm going to kill them or something." She muttered, her face inches from mine, her armored hand lifted my chin, I didn't respond, too nervous to react. I looked into her eyes for a split second before I felt her lips against mine.

I blushed as my lips molded against hers, my arms coming up and wrapping around her midsection, pulling her closer, I blush as I feel her metallic hand caressing my face. I feel her lips leave mine and she looked into my eyes "I'm not going to hurt anyone." She said softly and turned around, walking into a house with the walls, door and windows still intact, more importantly is that it had a bed. I jogged after her, a bright blush on my face.

I walk in to find her sitting on the bed, her armor discarded, leaving her in her jumpsuit, the skintight material leaving nothing to imagination, just the sight of her sends my cock spring up in my fatigues, I start to strip slowly, just to mess with her, I realized this was a mistake when she looked at me hungrily and pounced and started to strip me herself, her hands surprisingly soft and gentle for a top of the line killer. I knew her chase for me ended when her hand wrapped around my ridged member. I moan as her hand starts to pump, working my member slowly, she smiled as she giggled softly, her hand moving quicker and quicker, ecstasy flooding my body to my limit.

With Sturdevant

_God this cake is sooooo gooooood!_ I thought as I crammed more into my mouth, hell bent on finishing this confection fit for a king, or I was before I heard several thumps of foot falls, I stood, grabbed my gun and ducked behind the counter, waiting to see my visitor, hoping to hell it was just Sebastian and not a Covvie coming to kill me.

"Commander?" I called out nervously after the footsteps had stopped, the ominous silence compelling me to say something.

"Oh shit!" A female voice said, the voice was a bit low and gravelly, but it spoke English, I mean, not many aliens had the ability to speak, and fewer still would respond with that choice of words. I resolved to stand in all my glory for the civilians I hadn't been able to find earlier to revel in, or I thought I was, as I lifted my head above the counter I came face to face with an Elite

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I fell back, feeling the pent up energy of my bowels pushing against my ass in an barely held back shit storm

Ok so I know some of this story doesn't make sense, like how the Spartan goes from hating sebs, to respecting him, to loving him but Lol who cares, I don't…


	4. Phuckin Elites made me shit myself

_**Phuckin Elites made me shit myself…**_

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I fell back, feeling the pent up energy of my bowels pushing against my ass in an barely held back shit storm.

**Back with Sturdevant**

I grumbled as I dug through my duffel bag in a private room, the Elite outside the door, after she explained her non-hostility, I had rushed into a room and told her to wait while I changed, she had asked why, I told her not to ask…

After I walked back out in my clean change of combat fatigues I sat on the shot up couch, plucking out several spike rounds out of the cousin before I sat, avoiding very painful penetration of my butt… not fun, she started to talk to me, explaining her story to me as I listened silently, very VERY weary of her, even slightly leaning away from her, nervous of the plasma rifle and energy sword on her hip.

"Obviously you are scared of me." She said, looking at my posture, her surprisingly blue eyes (Most elites are brown eyed) running over my body. If she was a human I should have blushed furiously, but as an alien, I didn't react to her prying eyes. I nodded softly

"I was fighting the covenant a few hours ago, including Elites, Jackals, Grunts, Drones, Hunters and other shit like that." I muttered as I checked my Chain-gun. I had selected this gun; it was modeled after the weapon of choice of a Spartan in the Noble squad back on reach. "So yes, I would normally be scared shitless of you, but…. You're not aggressive instantly and you don't have your harem of Grunts at your back, so no, I'm not." I said and smiled

Her jaw formed a strange attempt of a smile, barley succeeding in the process, but she did so. It was strange, but she did it with a kind of ease. I chuckled softly and stood, wondering what happened to that Spartan and the commander. (Lol)

**Back with the Commander**

After my wonderful time with Miss Naomi, we both bolted back outside, pulling on piece after piece of armor on us, ignoring the fact that our hair... oh god our hair… It looked like a birds nest was created on the top of each of our heads. Just as we got outside we saw my friend and squad mate Tristan walking out with a friendly tag at his back, I scanned it and it registered as an Elite under the name Toha 'Sumai, I chuckled "Hey Tristan, make a friend?" I asked

"Ehh… Phuckin Elite made me shit myself first." HE muttered as he looked at the ground as I busted up laughing, he looked up and glared "Hey! What the Fuck happened to you hair? It looks like a rats nest!" HE shouted, I froze and looked at the ground, blushing darkly, I looked back up quickly to see his eyes flicking between me and the Spartan, "No, you didn't, YOU DID! Ahahahahaha!" HE shouted as he fell on his ass, not seeing me rush forwards.

I planted my boot in his chest and forced him onto his back and crouched down "Say a word to command you die, got it _Private?" _I growled, watching him go silent and pale with a sick satisfaction.

The elite walked out "What's going on?" She asked as she looked at us and formed a frown, then her eyes flicked to Naomi and she eeped and dove for cover "DEMON!" She shouted, drawing her plasma rifle.

"Sebastian get down!" Naomi shouted as she drew a battle-rifle and raised it, aiming for the elite. I paled and jumped up throwing myself in between the two.

"STAND DOWN!" I shouted as I stood between them, ready to take a bolt or bullet in a second "Were all friendlies here!" I added as I slowly relaxed.


End file.
